


pancake mixes and soft kisses

by aoxkaga



Series: blue skies and crimson eyes [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aomine can only cook pancakes au, idk OTL, turns smutty?? later???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And surprisingly pancakes and Aomine Daiki go well with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pancake mixes and soft kisses

It was one of _those_ days. 

When the warmth of the bed, and the person laying next to him was too irresistible, and he couldn't think of a reason why to pull himself out of sleep. As he burrowed his head into the crook of Aomine's shoulder smelling morning dew on grass and coffee, he indulged himself in the scent. 

( _Maybe he didn't have to wake up at the crack of day_ he decided, and that _he should do this more often_.)

A mumble (or was it a whine) along the lines of _I'm hungry Kagamiii_ was heard, but the redhead decided that if Aomine wasn't hungry enough to wake up yet, then he could allow himself to sleep a little while longer.   


* * *

He wakes to the smell of bacon, and the insistent rumbling of his stomach. Without a doubt he has overslept, since the space next to him was cool, meaning Aomine had woken up hungry long ago. Rolling out of bed, he lets out a long groan, stretching his arms out. 

Lumbering out to the kitchen, he wraps his arms around Aomine's waist, "What's cooking, good-looking." Aomine snorts waving a spatula around to shoo Kagami away. 

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes. Just the way you like them." 

Kagami quirks an eyebrow, because the first time _he_ made them for Aomine, the latter swore that pancakes were God's divine creation, and begged and begged Kagami to teach him how to make it. 

(And surprisingly pancakes and Aomine Daiki seemed to go well with each other, seeing as how he didn't burn the house down on his first try. And miraculously they came out alright. More blob shaped than circle, but alright.) 

Sundays in general, was their lazy days, when their work schedules _weren't_ conflicting (as usual) and they both had an off day. They always made sure to spend as much time with each other as possible on Sundays, and more so on this Sunday morning. 

Tokyo's early winter weather meant gloomy skies, and for summer babies like Aomine and Kagami, it sometimes _literally_ sucked out their energy. Causing them to lounge around the house rather than evoking mayhem on the courts. 

And so that's how they ended up. 

Stomachs full and content with pancakes, some action flick was on the television, and Kagami and Aomine in each other's arms. Aomine had never really been a vocally affectionate person, leaving that bit to Kagami, but out of the two, he had always been the more physically affectionate. Nose nuzzling into the curve of Kagami's neck, and hands rubbing circles into the side of his waist.   


Kagami, on the other hand, was paying rapt attention to the movie; at it's climax, he was sitting almost on the edge, and the sweet but albeit slightly annoying kisses Aomine was giving him, pulled away at his attention. And before he could miss anymore important details, he turned and smashed his lips against Aomine's. 

Not forgetting to slip in a little bit of tongue, he kissed him long and hard, only pulling away when he heard the sound effect of something blowing up. "Now, let me finish the movie alright?" His voice came out in light pants, "There's only like 15 more minutes." 

And Aomine's staring at him like a lost puppy, but the movie really _was_ getting to the good part, so he turned around and continued watching. That lasted for about a good second, maybe two, and then the screened turned dark, undoubtedly turned off by a you-know-who. 

He was ready to reprimand the other _god Aomine I told you 15 minute_ s, but then his hand was pulled onto something hot and hard, and he looked up to impossibly dark blue eyes, and he felt his mouth go dry. "Kagami, you know you can't do something like that." His voice was low and raspy, from what though, Kagami didn't want to know, all he knew right now that Aomine's velvety smooth voice went straight to his dick. 

Aomine had his signature smirk on, "Can't do something like that and expect me not to do anything." and the air crackled with tension. Aomine pulled him into their bedroom, and as the door closed, Kagami realized that this was, unfortunately, his own fault. 

He woke up for the second time that day, his ass sore, and with a sigh, he realizes that he never watched the movie's ending. 

And he smashes his face into the pillow and groans because he got caught up in Aomine's pace. _Again._

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so idk what happened this was just supposed to be pure fluff like all the way make your teeth hurt fluff, but the ending didnt work out with my idea heheh but hope you like it and this wasnt too ooc! this was supposed to happen long ago but my own basketball summer league tryouts got in the way ^^;


End file.
